HUNHAN drabble
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Hanya Drabble singkat tentang HunHan. gabisa bikin summary /.\


**Summary: **Hanya Drabble singkat tentang HunHan.

this my first fict. jadi mohon dimaklumi jika anda mendapatkan banyak typo, cerita pasaran, dll.

**THIS BOYS LOVE **

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

* * *

**H**andPhone

Seorang namja tengah duduk dengan tenang seraya memainkan hanphonennya. Mata indahnya terlihat focus pada layar handphonenya. Sesekali ia mengerang kesal. Baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu.

OH! Ternyata namja itu tengah asik memainkan game di handphonenya.

Kalian Tanya siapa namja itu?

Namja cantik dengan mata indah itu adalah Xi luhan. Salah satu member dari Boys Group naungan SMent. EXO.

Cklek.

Seorang namja-sangat- tampan memasuki ruang tersebut. Luhan terlalu larut dengan gamenya, hingga tidak menyadari namja tampan telah duduk disebelah tubuhnya.

"Xiao Lu~~~" Luhan terlonjak.

"Yak! Sehunnieee. Kau mengagetkan ku!"

"Siapa suruh mengabaikan ku demi handphone bodohmu itu?" jawab sehun acuh.

"Aishh, aku hanya bosan karna kau tinggalkan tadi" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hentikan itu"

"eoh? Apa?"

"hentikan kebiasaanmu mempoutkan bibirmu jika sedang kesal"

"hah? Kenapa?"

"itu membuatku selalu tak tahan ingin menciummu lalu 'menerkammu'."

"MWOYAA?!"

* * *

**U**nforgetable

"Hannie, apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Ne, saat itu kau langsung memandangiku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun hahaha. Kau tau? Saat itu wajahmu sangat lucu. Hahaha"

"yak! Yang itu tidak perlu di ingat"

"hahaha, ne mian"

"kau tau saat itu aku mengira kau adalah yeoja, karna wajahmu yang sangat cantik. Aku hampir saja memanggilmu noona. hahahaha"

"Yak! Aku namja sehunnie" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ya aku tau hyung. Tapi aku masih belum percaya. Jangan-jangan kau ini yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja agar dapat bergabung dengan EXO iya kan?"

TUKK.

"awwww…. Appo"

"jangan berbicara sembarangan sehunnie"

"arra. Tapi tidak perlu memukul kepala ku juga kan hyung" Sehun cemberut.

"itu hukuman untukmu karna sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"oke.. oke. Kau tau hyung. Banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang tak bisa aku lupakan bersamamu hyung, kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya"

"hey, sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu"

* * *

**N**ame

Sehun's Point Of View.

Aku saat ini tengah berkumpul dengan ketujuh hyung yang nanti akan menjadi groupmateku. Kami membicarakan apa saja yang biasa dibicarakan guna membunuh waktu. Kami dikumpulkan diruangan yang hampir sebagian dilapisi cermin ini untuk diperkenalkan dengan calon member kami yang lain.

Cklek.

Terlihat –calon- Manager Hyung datang dengan 4 namja yang terlihat tampan, yahh meskipun ada yang terlihat manis. Aku memperhatikan satu per satu dari keempat namja tersebut.

DEG.

Mata ku terpaku pada seorang namja bersurai keemasan dan bermata indah yang berdiri disebelah manager hyung.

'Cantik'

Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlintas diotakku, lalu disusul dengan berbagai kalimat Tanya seperti 'siapa namanya?' atau 'apa dia benar-benar namja?'

Ia terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja.

"ehem" manager hyung berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"mereka adalah trainee yang akan menjadi member dari group kalian nanti"

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Annyeong, Wu YiFan Imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Kris" aku terus saja memperhatikan namjabersuraikeemasan itu tanpa berkedip.

"A-annyeo-ng Huang ZiTao I-im-n-nida, K-kalia-n b-isa memanggilku Tao" oh ayolah mengapa namja dengan mata panda itu lama sekali memperkenalkan dirinya? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Annyeong, Zhang Yixing Imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Lay"

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan Imnida, kalian bisa memanggiku Luhan"

LUHAN

LUHAN

Akan kuingat nama itu.

"annyeong Luhan" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Sehun's Point Of View end.

* * *

**H**air

"Luhannie hyung~~~~ kau dimana?" teriak Sehun ketika memasuki dorm. Ia baru saja pulang dari berbelanja dengan Kai.

"disini sehunnie, ada apa?"

"ani sehun hanya kangen"

Sehun terlihat menghampiri luhan.

"woooaahh, Hannie hyung kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi?"

"hm"

"bolehkan aku memegang rambutmu?"

"tentu"

Sehun lalu menyentuh rambut baru hyung tercintanya.

"hahhh, syukurlah"

"heung? Syukurlah kenapa sehunnie?"

"aniyo, aku hanya khawatir jika rambut hyung 'rusak'. Tapi ternyata rambut hyung masih halus dan lembut, seperti biasa"

Dan Luhan hanya memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya.

* * *

**A**ir

EXO sedang berada di Jeju sekarang. Mereka sedang diberi libur oleh Manager mereka. Hadiah berkat suksesnya Comeback mereka.

"wooahhh udara disini segar sekaliiii" –luhan-

"yang memang segar tapi dingin sekali" –sehun-

"tapi aku suka"

"kau aneh hyung. Mengapa udara sedingin ini kau sukai? Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"tidak, aku selalu merasa hangat jika memakai sweeter pemberianmu ini"

"ugh, kurasa aku akan kedalam mengambil jaket atau semacamnya untuk menghangatkan diri"

"bisakah kau membuatkan ku coklat panas?"

"hm, tentu"

Dan Sehun pun pergi.

"haaahh" Luhan menghela napas hingga terlihat kepulan asap didepan bibirnya.

"Xiao Lu. Apa aku lama?"

"Sehun kau mengagetkan ku. Aniyo kau cepat, sangat cepat"

"ini pesanan mu hyung" Sehun menyodorkan segelas coklat panas pada Luhan.

"gomawo"

"ne, hyung kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"hm? yang mana?" Tanya Luhan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"mengapa kau menyukai udara?"

"karna tanpa udara kita takkan bisa bernapas dan juga ….."

"dan juga?"

"emm, apakan udara dan angin itu sejenis?"

"kurasa iya. Wae?"

"emm, kurasa alasan mengapa aku menyukai udara adalah karna… itu adalah elementmu di MAMA" Terlihatlah rona merah dipipi Luhan.

* * *

**N**ear

"Luhannie hyung~~~ kapan kau akan ke Korea?"

"engg molla. Kurasa saat persiapan comeback nanti"

"aaaa. Bogoshippo hyunggggg~~"

"nado Sehunnie, apa kau sudah makan?"

"belum hyungg, Sehunnie mogok makan jika Luhannie Hyung tidak segera ke Korea"

"mwo? Kenapa seperti itu, kau harus makan Sehunnie, lihatlah pipimu semakin hari semakin terlihat tirus" Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun melalui layar Monitor. Ya mereka tengah ber-Video Call ria sekarang.

"Sehunnie tidak peduli hyung, pokoknya Sehunnie mogok makan jika Luhannie hyung belum berada didekat Sehun"

"Baiklah hyung akan membujuk kris untuk meminta ijin pada manager"

"jinjja? Baiklah. Semoga berhasil hyung"

**4 days later**

"Sehunnieeeee" teriakan Luhan menggema di dorm yang masih sepi karna penghuninya belum sadar dari mimpi mereka.

"huh, apa dia masih tidur?" Luhan dengan pelan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dengan Suho.

Cklek.

"Hunnie?"

"hahh. Ia masih tidur rupanya"

Luhan berniat membangunkan Sehun sebelum ia mendengar ocehan Sehun didalam mimpinya.

"Luhanni hyung~~~ kau harus selalu berada di dekat Sehunnie~~ karna sekarang, nanti dan sampai kapanpun, tempat Luhanniee hyung hanya di dekat seorang OH SEHUN" lalu Sehun kembali tidur lelap, meninggalkan Luhan dengan ke-cengo-an yang berlebihan.

* * *

aaaaa /.\ rasanya pengen lari jauhjauh aja. ini sebenernya fic buat menuntaskan/? syarat yang di ajukan **kuncipintu**/? untuk mengabulkan req fic saya.

saya sebenernya ragu dan gapede buat ngepost ini fic. tapi yahh.

sebenarnya saja maunya bikin ChanBaek tapi entah kenapa semua inspirasi yang saya dapat mengarah pada HunHan yahh, jadi lah drabble hunhan abalabal ini haha.

mohon kritik dan sarannya juseyooo.

sebagai aouthor baru disini saya masih harus dibimbing/? kejalan yang benar agar tidak sesat. oke ini ngelantur.

sekian bacotan dari saya. sekali lagii.

RnR juseyoooooooo.

XOXO

Kkeynonimous, 270613


End file.
